Powers and Pearl
by Shannen Halliwell
Summary: a new sister - a new vanquish! It has a little language, too


I own nothing except Hunter Daly and the rest of the C.I.A agents. I own Pearl and Phobori. Oh! I made Prue live in this one just for kicks!. 

  
  
  
  


"Prue! Piper!" Leo orbed up to the house just in time to see Shacks slam the door on his way out Leo ran over to were Piper and Prue lay bleeding on he floor. He Placed his hands over them and stated healing them. "Ooh! I hate it when that happens." Prue moaned. "No kidding." Piper replied, as she helped her sister up. "Are you girls okay?" Leo asked sweetly. "Yeah, no thanks to Phoebe." "Ooh, um yeah. About Phoebe..." Leo trailed off... "Yeah, that evil caniving bitch. Couldn't even help hr sisters!" "Well, it really isn't Phoebes fault." "How is it not her fault Leo? She left me and Prue to die!" "Actually, she saved your asses." "How did she do that?" Prue snapped. Then Leo poured out the whole story. " You mean? Phoebes a... oh f***! What about the power of three?" "It's fine"." How is it fine?" "I don't exactly know how to tell you this. But..." "But what Leo?" "You..um... have another sister." "WE WHAT?!" Prue ans Piper yelled at the same time. "Another sister. She's great. Adorable. Pretty. Good powers." "You know her? You knew about her all this time and you didn't tell us?" Prue was about ready to explode. "I couldn't! The elders swore me to secrecy!" "Where has she been all this time? And how the HELL was she conceived?" "She's your mother and Sam's child. Her name is Pearl. Remember when your mother died?" "No Leo. I'd forgotten!" "Hey! Don't kill the messenger!" Leo shouted as Prue started to come after him. "Listen. I know you love Phoebe but you're going to have to love Pearl, too. I think you'll find her powers quite useful." "Powers What are they?" "She can...girls, she can fly, astral project, freeze time, she has telekinesis, and, you're never going to believe this, she can orb." "Great, a little girl to upstage us all." "I think you're going to like this though. She has all these powers so that incase one of you, or none of you, can be there, she can wound a demon or warlock alone. The only problem is she can never vanquish without you two present. You need her and she needs you. Face it." "What was her name again?" Piper asked after not interjecting while Prue almost killed her husband. "Pearl." "How old is she?" "15." "15?" "Yes 15." "Well, how he hell could she be 15?" "Your mother was pregnant when she died. But time is much different in heaven. She was pregnant for the earth equivalence of about 8 years, right? Yeah, 'coz Phoebe's 23." "Holy shit! Remind me never to die while I'm pregnant." "Yeah, no kidding. When will she be here?" Piper enquired. "About 10 or 15 minutes." . 

MEANWHILE

"Daddy?" "Yes Pearl?" "What if they don't like me?" "Then they're stupid. How could anyone not like you? You're too sweet!" "Thanks daddy." "Are you ready?" "Almost. Give me 15 minutes." "Okay sweety." Sam, her dad, said as he left her bedroom. Pearl didn't want to leave. She loved her home in the clouds with her dad. Her dad was a whitelighter, the best whitelighter in all of heaven. Since she was born, Pearl had had a certain schedule. On Monday, she would go with her dad whitelighting. Tuesday, she would go visit her mom all day at the gate between heaven for the dead and heaven for the immortal. Pearl herself was not immortal, she just lived with her dad. Wednesday, she would practice her powers. This usually took a while because she had 5 powers. On Thursday, she would watch her sisters that didn't even know she existed until today. Friday was school day, where she would turn in all her work from the last Friday. Saturday was her day to pick flowers and make presents for her sisters when she finally went home, and Sunday 's she would go to church and visit her mom and her Grandma Warren. Now Pearl would never have that schedule again. "Are you ready to go, bug?" Her dads nickname for her almost made her start crying. No! She thought. I have to be strong for daddy. All her life, she had never let him see her cry. Today would be no different. "Yes, daddy. I'm ready." Do you want me to come with you or wold you like to go by your self?" "''Ill be going by myself." Okay, my girl. Leo will be your whitelighter now. You remember me though." "I'll visit." "Honey, the Elders said you cannot come back or visit me." "What?" The tears threatened to Find their way out she Pear grabbed her suitcases and orbed out, knowing full well she would never see her father again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now!" Prue said as she paced the floor. "How should I know? What am I? Clairvoyant?" Piper replied without thinking. Prue started sobbing. "Oh! Prue! I'm so sorry! It just came out!" At that moment, Piper realized her sister wasn't the heartless bitch she pretended to be. She truly loved Phoebe, no matter how much grief she gave her. Prue hurriedly wiped her tears away knowing Pearl would be here any minute. She had never let any of her sisters see her cry before. Not even when Andy died. The only place she cried was in her bed, alone, at night. Where nobody could see her. At that moment, Pearl orbed in with her suitcases. For about 10 minutes, none of them said anything. They just stood there staring at each other. Then Pearl burst out crying and said, "I knew it!" Then started to orb out when Piper said "Wait! Pearl! Come back!" Pearl stopped and said, without looking her in the eyes, "Yes, Piper?" "Hey! You know my name." "Of course I do. I've been watching you for fifteen years." "Watching us?" Prue finally said. "Yes, watching, learning , getting to know you through your actions and movements. I-I have a message for each of you. Piper; Yes, she loves you so much. She didn't know how to tell me what to say. She just wants you to know she loves you and is very proud of you. And, ah, Prue; It's alright to cry for him. He wants you to. To show how you're feeling and let us know too. Not just at night Prue. Everywhere. It's okay. We do want you to be strong, but we don't want you to be a bitch." Prue jumped at the sound of her little sister swearing. "Pearl!" She scolded. "What?!" "There will be no such language in my house!" "You say it, I can say it." There was a rather long pause then they all smiled. "Did we just have a sisterly moment?" Piper said. "I think we did. Yup, looks that way." Prue said. Showing her funny side that wasn't present very often. Then they laughed. Leo orbed in, oblivious to Pearl and said, "Prue, Piper! We have a major problem." "What Leo! We were having a sisterly moment." "For some reason, one of the tapes from the future, the one with you vanquishing Shacks it's still here! It didn't go back! And that horrible news woman has it. She's about to show it to the world. Prue? What's wrong?" Prue got a look upon her face that made Pipers skin crawl. "Prue?" Piper said, turning around. "What is--" As Piper turned around, she saw exactly what 'it' was. It was an evil looking creature that resembled Phoebe. "Phoebe?" Prue whispered. "No!" The creature roared. "I am Phobori! The end of the Charmed Ones." "No" Pearl cried and astral projected behind Phobori. "Over here, numbskull!" Phobori turn around. "No! Over here!" Pearls body spoke. A giant roar came from Phobori and the she diapered. "Okay, Leo. You. Were saying?" "Pearl! How did you do that?" Prue said, amazed "What astral project? Well, it's very simple you see I--" "No! How did you make your natural body speak?" "Oh, it will take you some time to learn, dear. Don't worry. You'll get it. Okay, Leo?" "No! Wait" Piper said. "How did you get Phoebe- er- Phobori, to disappear?" "Oh, that. I just confused her. Okay, Leo? Can Leo talk now?" "Uh, sure." Prue said, still thinking about her little lesson. Then she remembered Leo's news and said, "Talk, Leo." "As I was saying, that horrible news woman has a tape of you guys vanquishing Shacks! The C.I.A. is coming down here to get you!" "What?!" Piper screeched. "No!" Prue yelled.. "What are we going to do?" Pearl said. "I know! I'll be right back!" Pearl turned and ran up the stair. She ran up the attic stairs and straight to the Book of Shadows. "Where is it? Where is it?" Pearl murmured as she flipped the pages. "Ah!" She yelled upon finding the spell. 

What was done, now undo

What was yours has done it's due 

When I say the words I need,

You shall pay back this evil deed.

You must say "It wasn't true!"

Undo, undo, undo, undo!

"Yes!" Pearl cried and ran down stairs to her sisters. "We have to find that woman! Leo! You orb Piper and I'll orb Prue. Go to her. Okay?" "Okay, Pearl." "Oh, wait! Here is a copy of the spell for each of you, sisters! As soon as we get to her, hold hands and say it together! Ready, lets--" Pearls power moment was interrupted by a loud, booming, masculine voice. "Come out of the house now!" "Oh, shit!" Pearl said. Prue didn't even bother to say anything, she was in to much shock! "What do we do?" Piper asked. "We should--" Suddenly a very large, strong looking man burst through the door. "Damn, I thought I locked that!" Piper yelled. "Prue!" Pearl yelled. "Now!" Prue knew what she was talking about and astral projected across the room, with Pearl right behind her. "Hey there!" Prue yelled at the man. "What the f***!" "No, no Over here!" Pearls natural body spoke as it walked towards the man. Pearl turned around and said, "Go Leo!" Leo grabbed Piper and orbed out. "Prue! Back!" Prue went back to her body as did Pearl and then Pearl grabbed Prue and orbed the to the news woman. Piper and Leo were already there with a very confused looking Elana. "Hi there." Prue said. "Remember me?" Elana nodded. "Good. Ready sisters! Go!"

"What was done, now undo 

What was yours has done it's due

When I say the words I need,

You shall pay back this evil deed

You must say 'It wasn't true!"

Undo, undo, undo, undo!

Purple and blue smoke started to fill the room. "Ooo, pretty!" Piper exclaimed. In an instant, the were back in the manor, watching the news on Tv. Elana suddenly appered. "I have something to tell you all. That video of the girls, it wasn't true. It was a hoax. I'm very sorry to the Halliwell's for exploiting them in that way. Forgive me, please." Then Leo clicked off the Tv. "Well," Piper said. "You did a good job Pearl." "No, WE did a good job." Pearl said almost on top of Pipers words. Then with a big yawn, she leaned over, put her head on Prue's shoulder, and was soon fast asleep. Prue and Piper looked at her as Leo orbed out, with out a 'goodbye'. "This is going to be hard, Prue" "Yeah, but we can do it. We've already been through a lot. This is just one more hurtle to jump, right?" "I guess." "And, we ha ve Pearl now."

  
  


THE END!!!!!!

(A letter from the author.)

Hey there everyone!

I know this story is kind of weird but it's my first ever! Plz r/r!! I need some feed back! I was thinking of making a "Powers and Pearl" series, whatcha all think?

BLESSED BE!!

3/Shannen Halliwell

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
